


Christmas Cookies

by Mistaken_Miracles



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistaken_Miracles/pseuds/Mistaken_Miracles
Summary: It's Christmas time and all Heero wants are Relena's famous Christmas Cookies. One shot.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisEithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisEithne/gifts).



It was the week of Christmas. The house had been decorated with lights, tree’s and tinsel galore. It wasn’t something Heero was a fan of, but Relena loved taking her time to make their home look as festive as possible. Heero did have to admit that, by the end of it all, the house did look nice, and he knew Relena would wear one of her biggest and brightest smiles for him once he finished hanging the lights she had insisted be hung on the outside of the house.

Not to mention the blow-up snowman and light-up reindeer that were displayed on the front lawn. Heero wasn’t completely sure which one was his biggest enemy: the lights that if he broke one bulb they’d all go out or the reindeer whose head had hit him several times in a place where -- to quote something Duo would say -- “the sun don’t shine.”

He was ready to rip the mechanical head off and throw it somewhere the sun really didn’t shine.

Only after a string of muttered curses left his lips did Relena step in to assist him. She had laughed effortlessly before kissing his cheek, reminding him of how wonderful the house was coming together, all thanks to him.

It did little to ease his frustration and displeasure for the mechanical reindeer. Heero sent it a long hardened glare, despite knowing it was only a display and not something real. The head tilting side to side mocking him as if that threatening look would come to fruition. Heero vowed that after the holidays he would dismember the light encrusted, wire framed ungodly annoying reindeer. It never see the light of day ever again.

He would get his revenge, and the lights he had hung from the rooftop, oh yes, those too would meet their end. Until the following year when Relena would make him do it all over again. Asking him where certain things were and if they couldn’t be found, he’d be out at the store replacing those items.

It wasn’t the first time and Heero knew it wouldn’t be the last.

There were some things he enjoyed about the holiday season and other things he hated. If he was still living — a lonely life of war and pain — he wouldn’t even think twice about decorating. But all that had changed and he was slowly becoming aware of what the rest of his life would entail.

Christmas decorations and everything else that came along with it. Although there was one thing he could count on that would make the dreadful season better. Relena’s Christmas cookies.

* * *

 

 

Relena had become consumed by the Christmas spirit. Between decorating and wrapping gifts, she had been baking cookies for friends and family. Recipes that had been handed down to her. To her, it was the most magical time of year, as it should be. Baking was one of her favorite things to do, and she wished she had more time to do it throughout the year. Between work and what little of a personal life she had, it made it difficult for her to make the time.

When her proposal to shut down the ESUN for two weeks, - around the holidays - had passed, she had been floored. While they technically couldn’t completely shut down, the proposal was designed to allow all those who worked within the ESUN to work from home. Giving them the much needed time to spend with their loved ones, as well as a much needed break from their day to day lives within their respective offices.

Over the last few years, the idea of it all had become easier. The senate planned ahead for the upcoming break. Bills were passed or put on hold for further review until after the New Year, and if there were any major issues that needed to be discussed, they were scheduled in advance, whenever it was needed. Although so far this year, nothing had been scheduled and for once, Relena’s workload was cut in half. At least until she returned. But until then, she planned on enjoying every moment she had away from the office and the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

Relena had been in the kitchen most of the morning. Her goal for that particular day was to bake. Cookies were on the menu and she felt like she was floating around in a winter wonderland. --If one could call flour that.— Even with flour scattered along the countertops, Relena wouldn’t have had it any other way. Nor would she have wanted to spend this precious time alone.

Especially when she had a set of deep blue eyes watching her every move.

“Are you going to make those cookies you make every year?” Heero asked from the breakfast bar. Relena glanced over her shoulder at him. While his express was blank, she knew exactly what he was truly thinking.

“The Santa ones?” She asked with a raised brow. A light smirk playing on the corners of her lips.

“Yeah, those ones with the icing.” Heero nodded his head.

“I was thinking about it, why?”

“I like those ones.” Heero said before taking a bit of breakfast.

Relena regarded him with another amused smirk. Although he wasn’t looking directly at her, she knew he had seen it. Turning back around to finish preparing the dough she had been working on, she thought over the idea of when she could bake her “famous” cookies. There was no doubt a few select people would want some as well. That meant doubling, if not tripling the recipe. It also meant that she would need to make extra icing to frost the cookies with. Although she had a feeling some of the icing wouldn’t make it onto the cookies themselves. One always had to sample their work after all.

* * *

 

Heero had been working in the study for the past few hours. Thanks to Relena’s planning, they were going to spending the next two weeks at home. On vacation. Or what one could consider a vacation.

Heero still had things he needed to finish. Normal reports as well as managed the I.T. department on the new servers that were due to be installed within the next few days. His goal, however hard it may be to fulfil, was to stay home and not have to go to Preventers HQ to make sure the installation went smoothly, and that everything was up and operational.

There was also the matter of going over security for the annual Christmas Eve Ball. In reality it was mainly to commemorate the wars. A time of gather and remember all those who were lost and for those who fought for a better world. Heero struggled with the notion that people still felt the need to celebrate while also turning - from what he understood to be a joyous occasion - into someone else political agenda. Regardless of how he felt, his job was still to make sure all guest -- including Relena -- were safe and that the festivities went on without a hinge.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Heero glanced at the clock. It was a little after 2 p.m. He had skipped lunch while being on the phone with someone from HQ about the severs. He could not only feel, but hear his stomach remind him that he hadn’t feed it anything nourishing since that morning.

Standing, Heero closed his laptop. Deciding to go in search of some kind of snack. Relena would most likely be starting dinner around five, and because of that, he didn’t feel the need to have a substantial lunch. Something small to hold him over would do just fine.

Opening the door of the study, he was greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. Heero furrowed his brow as he pondered why he hadn’t smelt anything until now. His senses were keen on picking up such subtle details. Following his nose, he made his way into the kitchen. As Heero expected, Relena was standing with her back facing the doorway. The island centered in the middle of the room blocking the lower half of her body. What made him stop in his tracks was the bare skin of her back.

Relena’s hair was pulled, resting on the top of her head in a high ponytail. The loop of the apron sitting against her neck, and from what Heero could only assume were the tie strings, wrapped around the back. Resting against her creamy skin.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” Relena said mischievously.

Heero shook his head as he meet her eyes. She was looking at him from over her shoulder. A playful smile on her lips.The only thing he could do was gape at her. He felt like his eyes were betraying him. That it was some trick his mind was playing. There was no possible way Relena was standing in their kitchen naked and baking Christmas cookies.

His eyes followed her carefully as she moved to place a tray of cookies in the oven. Disappearing behind the island as she bent over to slide the tray onto one of the racks. When she rightened herself, she brushed her hands on her apron before turning to fully face him.

“I figured since you were working on a few things, I could spend my time making those cookies you requested.” Relena smiled brightly at him. He hadn't request anything. He had simply asked if she was planning on making them.

“But I…” Heero shut his mouth just as quickly as he had opened it. He couldn’t seem to form a single coherent sentence. He was struggling to understand why Relena would be dressed this way. Certain that on any other normal day, she would never be caught dead dressing so… scandalous.

“Are you only wearing an apron?” He blurted out.

“Why, yes I am.” Relena said. Using her hand to gestured to the apron, “I’m so happy you noticed.” Heero felt his jaw drop to the floor. Although he didn’t mind in the least, rather his body didn’t mind. “I thought it was the perfect way to spend the afternoon, don’t you agree?” Relena said as she came around the island. Her fingers trailing along the surface. “You could always join me and help with icing all these cookies.”

Heero let his eyes roam her body from where he stood. The apron was barely covering her. Just barely. The top of the apron didn’t nearly cover her chest the way a shirt would. The sides of her breasts peeking out from behind the material. Her hips were covered by the fabric, but it fell short on length. Stopping mid thigh. Then she turned to the side. Knowing full well he was exploring her with his eyes, for she revealed what he had already known.

Her backside was completely bare.

The slope of her back, curving with her rear had him thinking about anything and everything to do her, and not the icing she was currently fingering into her mouth. Wait, she’s doing what!? Heero’s mind went into overdrive. Relena had scooped a rather large amount of icing out of one the bowls sitting on the countertop with her finger before thrusting it into her mouth. A soft groan of pleasure emanated from her as she closed her eyes. Savoring the flavor.

Heero felt his body temperature rise. Certain it wasn’t because the oven had been on for some time now. No, it was most definitely from the woman standing before him. Teasing him to no end. Licking his lips, he tried to regain control of himself. Though the thought of using his lips, --his tongue-- for other means was becoming overwhelming.

Then his mind snapped.

Before he could do anything to stop himself, he found himself standing behind her. Relena had turned, leaning over the counter. The apron falling away from her body. His hands were the first to make contact with her skin. Trailing his fingers along the sides of her waist as he pushed more of the material out of the way. It was remarkable how soft her skin felt under his touch, and how the tiny hairs on her skin would stand on end whenever he’d touch her. Relena shifted to look at him from over her shoulder once again. Their eyes locked for only a moment before he spun her around to face him fully. His mouth crashing down on hers. The taste of sugar lingering on her lips as he deepened the kiss.

There wasn’t any real point in undressing himself. He could’ve easily unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, but Relena had other plans. She had tugged on his shirt, signaling for him to remove it. With quick work, the shirt was sent flying somewhere behind him. Without another thought, his mouth started to descend back onto hers, till she started tugging on his pants. Growling low in the back of his throat, Heero removed his pants along with his boxers before grabbing a hold of her waist once again. This time though, he lifted her onto the countertop.

Heero didn’t want to play any games, not when Relena had purposely left herself vulnerable to him. Not that he minded taking his time with her. But she had made it clear, as she wrapped her legs around his waist that she wasn’t looking for the slow paced foreplay this time. With their mouths joined once again in a heated kiss, Heero lifted the front of the apron, bring Relena closer to him before he entered her in one fluid motion.

Relena ripped her mouth away from his as she gasped from the sudden evasion. Heero left her little time to become adjusted as he started rocking his hips back and forth. His head falling onto her shoulder, where his mouth sought out the soft flesh of her neck. Kissing and nipping at it. Her arms had wound themselves around his neck, while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. The sound of their heavy breathing and soft moans mingling together.

As Heero picked up his pace, he couldn’t help but grab her ponytail, burying his face into the soft strands. The scent of her shampoo from that morning lingering with -oddly enough- the scent of cookies. Almond cookies to be exact. Breathing in deeply, Heero pushed himself harder. Relena’s fingernails dragging across his back while the soft sounds she had been making prior, growing louder with each thrust of his hips. Before long, they were both reaching the height of their passion. Lost in each other and themselves. Powerful as ever, they cried out in unison.

Both spent from their exersuretion, Heero leaned into Relena while she draped her arms loosely around his shoulders. Their breathing slowly returning to normal. After only a few minutes, the timer on the oven started to deep. Reminding Relena that it was time to take the cookies out. Heero seemed to either not notice, or didn’t care as he refused to move off her.

“Heero,” Relena said breathlessly. “The cookies are going to burn.”

Without a word Heero moved swiftly. Leaving a flustered Relena on the countertop as he grabbed the oven mites. Opening up the oven, Heero pulled the tray out, setting it on the stove top. It may have taken him longer to recover after an impromptu afternoon delight, but he’d be damned if he let these cookies burn. They were the one thing he looked forward to every year. Especially after being headbutted by a mechanical reindeer repeatedly. Which only served to remind him that once the holiday season was over with, it would be the end for that particle reindeer. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet. But not as savory as Relena and her Christmas cookies.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! About time I posted something on here! This is a story that I published on FF last month. It was written for a friend of mine, who asked for a Christmas present in the form of a one shot. She loved it and now I'm sharing it on here. :-D 
> 
> I have other stories that I'm going to slowly move over here. One being very long and I need to fix a few typos in it before posting it on here! If you're curious, they're on FF. Same username but the dash is - instead of _. 
> 
> -MM


End file.
